


On The Edge With You

by sayasamax3



Series: 2013 Drabble Give-Away [11]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizutani learns that real people are a lot more exciting than wild fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge With You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by squick-too-quick!

Suyama is smart and calm, with enough common sense to go around.

In short, not necessarily the sort of person Mizutani envisioned himself going out with.  He’d always had (not-so-admittedly) absurd fantasies of dangerous lovers who’d whisk him away, introduce him to life on the edge.

Suyama letting him ride on the handlebars of his bike after practice isn’t quite the same, exactly, but the evening summer air is warm against his face and sometimes Suyama drops secret little kisses behind his ear.  It is exciting though, just not really in the way he’d expected.

“So what’d you see in me, exactly?”  Mizutani asks, after he admits to all of these things and more, because sometimes he says things he perhaps shouldn’t, and then  _keeps_  saying things he perhaps shouldn’t, and Suyama’s got enough patience to wait him out until he gets to his ill-made point. 

“Someone I wanted to spoil, a bit,” Suyama says, his voice a quiet, satisfied hum close to Mizutani’s ear.

Heat rises to Mizutani’s cheeks.  “But what about my sparkling personality and great hair?” He mumbles, because it’s hard to even joke about being full of himself when Suyama’s just as likely to honestly agree with him as he is to shoot him down.

“You forgot your great taste in music,” Suyama adds, and he doesn’t even sound sarcastic, which is sort of new for Mizutani; he’s not the best at fielding genuine, blunt compliments.

“So,” Mizutani asks through a bashful grin, not-so-subtly changing the subject, “Where’re we going, anyway?”

“Well, it’s not exactly a  _life on the edge_  I’m whisking you off to,” Suyama begins, and there’s no mistaking the light teasing in his tone, “But there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I found the perfect spot to watch it from, if you want to.”

Suyama’s not wrong—stargazing is no daring adventure.  But a surge of fluttery excitement pulses through Mizutani all the same, and he leans back on the handlebars  _just_  enough to land a kiss more or less on Suyama’s nose. 

When he turns back to face ahead, he can feel the heat of Suyama’s flush against his neck; the fluttering intensifies.

“You know, I think we’re living on a different kind of edge,” Mizutani says, “I think I like this one a lot better than the other one.”

Suyama chuckles, “Even though it lacks the excitement of danger?”

Immediately, Mizutani shoots back, “You make me feel more excited.”

Abruptly they stop, and Mizutani nearly falls off the handle bars but strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him stable.

Suyama doesn’t say anything, just hides his face against Mizutani’s shoulder, and Mizutani doesn’t ask, just reaches back to slide his fingers over short hair. 

Because he gets it. 

He gets it, and Suyama gets it, and he thinks that’s the most exciting thing of all.   


End file.
